


surrender

by butsometimesicry



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Anarchy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Eyes, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Reader-Insert, Technoblade has a plan, Technoblade surrenders, Vigilantism, i just wanted to write about techno's eyes because i can look into them and tell that he is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsometimesicry/pseuds/butsometimesicry
Summary: The news’ starting blare was as unsettling and alarming as it always was. it was supposed to be as the newscasters began reporting only the bad occurring in a fruitless world. But what was more suffocating was how the information spread like rising water levels.“Psychotic vigilante captured by police?”The second the knowledge reached your ears and registered in your brain something in you twisted like a wrung rag and you knew that it wasn’t for nothing.He has planned this.
Series: Surrender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	surrender

The news’ starting blare was as unsettling and alarming as it always was. it was supposed to be as the newscasters began reporting only the bad occurring in a fruitless world. But what was more suffocating was how the information spread like rising water levels. 

_“Psychotic vigilante captured by police?”_

The second the knowledge reached your ears and registered in your brain something in you twisted like a wrung rag and you knew that it wasn’t for nothing.

_He has planned this._

  
  
  


_But why? What is he planning?_

  
  


Every little sound from there on was jolting. your hands would begin to tremble, your heart would race, your brain became even more hyper-alert, and your chest would heave afterward.

_What is he planning?_

_what is his point?_

_who's he going after this time?_

He sure enough didn’t leave any time to contemplate because there he was, casually walking out of the steel elevator, chin held up with his crown left unconfiscated.

The officers kept a tight grip around both of his arms and yet they kept their body as far away as humanly possible from him even though both wrists were cuffed behind his back. _They were scared,_ and anyone would rightfully be so.

you could vividly see him through the glass, it felt like you could move through the glass pane and touch him.

it wasn't until it dawned on you completely that you were staring at him, that if you could see him, then he most definitely could see you. and he most definitely did.

You couldn’t read his face fast enough before he began yanking the officers along with him as he speed-walked toward you. They looked like puppets on flimsy strings how they miserably stumbled and struggled to gain back their footing on the stone ground beneath them. He was fast, they refused to let go of him, he was their only chance at stability now even though he was the one who made them lose it in the first place. 

_What did he want?_

Your heart and lungs lunged to tell them not to touch him, so much so that your feet hastily found themselves a couple steps closer to him, seized to not let them hurt him. But they were already pushing him down onto his knees so that they could get up. Get up and be taller, be greater, than the anarchist, the pig man, who was already far superior than the two of them combined let alone the entire department as a whole, and was actively proving it, even just in this moment alone.

They let him go the second they could, like he was crafted out of inextinguishable fire and choking smoke.

He didn’t seem to care, he just looked up at you, capturing your eyes. You automatically began to look so deeply into his that you could see _everything_ in the windows of his soul. _Didn’t even realize how deep you were looking._ There was a sharp awareness there, intelligence. And there was a bit of pain that came from that same intelligence, loneliness. loneliness that runs so far and deep that he can feel it physically almost everywhere he goes. Love that he didn’t let live, love that he has killed for the better of himself for it is too much to box away now. An abundance of sarcasm, and.. _Good_ . there was good in his eyes, _so much good._

_He’s here and he’s real_

_And he’s good._

**“** you have kind eyes. **”**

You looked straight into his soul, straight into who he was and could ever be. Didn’t even realize how closely and deep you were looking until you saw tides of tears rippling along the waterlines of his eyes.

  
  


_And maybe, he saw something in yours too._

_Maybe that was why he was here._

_Now how are you going to get him out?_

  
  



End file.
